A virtual scenario is a scenario, such as a game scenario or an animation scenario, simulated by using a computer. Using a game scenario as an example, when a virtual object encounters an obstacle, the virtual object needs to get around the obstacle, that is, a collision between the virtual object and the obstacle. A conventional processing approach is simplifying both the virtual object and the obstacle as colliders of an Axis Aligned Bounding Box (AABB). As shown in FIG. 1, a collider 110 simplified from the virtual object needs to get around a corner 120 of a wall, and according to a motion change process shown in the figure, only after the collider 110 completely gets around the whole corner, the collider 110 can continue to move forward along a lower edge of the wall.
However, when such a collider 110 collides with or passes by a corner of a wall, operation of an operator is not smooth, the operator needs to control the collider to move the whole body, so as to get around the corner, and motion efficiency is low.